The Twilight Zone
by daydream11
Summary: [Azulang] At midnight, he crept onto he ship. She smiled and took him down below. He was the moth and she was the fire the ultimate and dangerous attraction. Rated M for mentions of sex and violence.


This story is my entry for the Azulaang Challenge:daydream11 vs. RadiantBeam. Our contest was to write a story about a crack ship (we chose Azulaang) and write a story for it. We've had six weeks and our deadline was Halloween Night, since Azulaang reminds us of it. Enjoy!

**-----**

**the twilight zone**

_noun_

_**an ill-defined area between two distinct conditions, categories, etc., usually comprising certain features of both; an indefinite boundary**_

---_burning**heaven**_---

_Go…_

Despite the drugs she had given him, he still managed to smile innocence at her. The chains…the whippings…the bitter taste of ashes the drugs had. It didn't matter, because he only had one thought of her- _she had such determination._

_Going…_

She didn't know it until Ty Lee called her out on it- _You are always looking at the sky, Azula._ She didn't know whether to smack the bubbly wench or to simply scare her with words instead. _It wasn't true._ …_or was it?_

_Gone…_

Was it wrong to _not_ feel guilty anymore whenever he kissed Katara and thought of the Princess of Fire? Were the dreams of her golden eyes _really_ so wrong? And was it such a crime to _want_ to see her again?

**.-.xXx.-.**

The faint moonlight cast a milky glow on the dark water, causing the navy-blue waves to shimmer under its gaze. A breeze fluttered through the still night, ruffling the edges of her thick burgundy robe. The thick velvet made sure that none of the cool air reached her precious porcelain skin, but at that moment, it was what she wanted.

Hell, it was what she _craved_.

Thanking Agni that her crew was asleep, she untied her robe and let it fall onto the metal deck. She sighed in relief and began to undo her hair, loving the silky feel of her pin-straight auburn tresses falling down her bare back. Golden eyes disappeared behind closed lids, and the only feeling was one of bliss, with nothing but the caress of the wind and the feel of her whisper-thin chemise against her curvy body.

_Azula…_

Her eyes snapped open and she whipped around, and as if on cue, scanned the indigo sky. Despite the warm night, a cold shiver ran up and down her spine, giving her goose bumps and the feeling of being watched.

In a flash, the entire deck was covered with electric-blue flames; the edges tinged a blinding white. A painful, childish scream filled the air, piercing the serene silence. It calmed her, because now she knew that he was here. Her trademark smirk graced her face.

_I found you._

"Come here," she said, her tone even and eerily calm. One moment more found the young Avatar in front of her, dressed in black clothes from head to toe to disguise him in the night. The only sign of his new injury was from the scorch marks on the clothes, so she knew the only way he truly got hurt was from the force of her blast. His stormy gray eyes peered up at her, filled with pain and accomplishment.

_No fear._

She didn't know whether this was a good or a bad thing.

Wasting no time, she picked the slender boy up and heaved him over her shoulder, carrying him down the stairs of her luxurious ship and into her suite. She closed the door softly, as to not wake anybody (_if they hadn't been awoken by the Airbender's scream already, that is_) and set him on her large bed.

"Avatar. Welcome back."

**.-.xXx.-.**

He sat there on her bed, the dark garments adorning his small frame suffocating him. He fingered the cashmere comforter, desperately wishing that he was tangled up in it with her, just like he has so many other times before, instead of reducing to the cold ground his campsite had to offer.

"Look at me."

He did, starting at her pedicured feet and working his way up, eyeing each and every part of her that wasn't hidden beneath her barely-there mini-dress. He felt himself heat up from her slender-but-strong legs that seemed to go on forever, the womanly curves her hips had, her soft-but-fit- midsection, and her ample breasts that were barely hidden underneath the slip's top.

He _definitely_ wanted to stay.

His eyes rested on her bronze ones, giving her a small smile. She looked down on him and tiptoes towards him, _slowly…seducing…_as if he was a grown man instead of a twelve year old boy. Then again, he really should have been, since what she had done to him several times before made his mind several years ahead of his body.

"Hello," she whispered into his ear, tugging down the collar of his shirt, smiling at the scarred skin. Her name in dark brown flesh stood out against his pale complexion.

"Hi," he answered, his voice simple, as if he wasn't sitting on the bed of the most dangerous girl on earth. "I've missed you."

This was true, of course. Granted, he should have been a lot more afraid of being around her, and even more guilty of leaving his friends behind to fend for themselves, but it was too late. He was the moth and she was the lantern- she had drawn him in, and killed whatever innocence he had left. It wasn't as if he didn't think about these things. Quite the contrary, actually- it haunted him every day and night, leaving him restless but anxious for more of _her_. He knew it was his own fault for getting himself into it, but quite frankly, he couldn't care any more less.

_Oh well._

She pushed him down and straddled him, taking off and discarding his top with one quick motion. A hot kiss from her nearly burned his plush mouth, but it was all he could do to restrain himself from pleading for more.

"Nice to see you again, too."

They stared at each other intensely, just like they did every other they had a chance to meet, both diving into their own thoughts while trying to figure out the other's. There was always one question that ended his thoughts-

_Where would this end?_

It was always somewhere different- sometimes they went all the way, with her crying out in pure ecstasy and him moaning in bliss, and other times he came and left with only a kiss to mark the night's events. Either way, she was an addictive drug he kept coming back for.

"I'm feeling…"

He waited in anticipation.

"_Dangerous._"

She had been saying this more and more often, somehow loving to think that he was a toy he could play with an discard at will, taking no heed to how he many feel about being burnt and scarred into oblivion (_and in a way, _he hated to admit_, he was_). The worst part of it all was, for all the pain she gave him, she multiplied the _feeling-better_ part by ten.

And _that_ was something he could handle.

She pulled off his baggy black pants, and with a heated palm, ran her hand along his tattooed legs. He didn't make a sound but the torture was obvious in his eyes, but he didn't _dare_ cry.

"I love you, Aang."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and placing a hand behind his bald head, kissed his neck softly. She felt his heart against her chest and smiled as he tried to contain his cry, her burning mouth against his hot skin seared him more than a thousand knives ever could, and yet he begged for more.

The princess smiled at her prey and giggled girlishly to herself, loving the power she welded over him. He glanced up and smiled weakly.

"Give me _more_."

He brushed his hands across her plush chest and down her defined waist, cupping the curve of her bottom in his small hands. This…_was so wrong_. It…_was too mature_.

"Love me," he demanded.

And _damn it_, he was going to die if he didn't have her right then and there.

The Airbender groaned as the Fire princess touched him, soothing his pain in only a way she could.

_He got his wish._

**.-.xXx.-.**

The sun's rays filtered through the room, touching the edge of the bedspread and waking him up from his dead sleep. He rolled over grudgingly and stepped onto the cold metal floor, quickly pulling his clothes over his naked, burnt body. The princess lay asleep in the bed; her hair tangled and messed from a night of passionate romping. He shivered inwardly at the still-fresh memories of her and him together, the princess giving him a night to remember.

Realizing that his friends would be expecting him, he reluctantly tiptoed out of her bedroom and up the stairs, grabbing his glider and slipping away as quietly as he possibly could. Katara's eyes when he landed told him that she knew all about where he had went, and that it didn't matter that he never told her about anything in the first place. Instead of letting himself feel the usual guilt, he offered her a half-hearted smile and slipped away so that he could bathe the scent of the Fire girl away.

_Not that he could do anything about her anyways._

**.-.xXx.-.**

She snuggled deep down into her comforter, inhaling the faint scent the Avatar left behind. Ty Lee had since come and questioned her friend, as if her stupid mind knew nothing about what had happened the night before. Azula, for once, wasn't hiding anything and didn't attempt to, and the one time she didn't was the one time Ty Lee decided that she was going to be clueless to her friend's emotions.

_It doesn't matter._

The Avatar was hers, just like her feelings.

_I'll keep them both to myself._

**.-.xXx.-.**

_Lips Touched_

_They Discovered_

_Passion Soared_

_Love_

---_burning**heaven**---_

So there you have it. I hoped that you enjoyed it! It's my first Rated M fanfiction, so I'm quite proud of myself, considering that I haven't even been kissed yet. ;) Review please and include criticism.

**daydream11**


End file.
